


Shimmy

by ashes0909



Series: Held [81]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Dom/sub, Dress Up, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Tony had asked Steve to grab an extra blanket. He’d return with the blanket...and maybe something extra.





	Shimmy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitriona695](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona695/gifts).

> This fic was inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/129831978) lovely comment from Caitriona695 -- Thank you! We've had this idea in the Held Hutch for a bit and are excited to finally write it and share it with you. We're currently together, sitting on Ferret's couch, an amorphous blob of smut creation (and cake). I'm heading back home tomorrow but it was important to us to bring you all onto the couch with us, to play in the Held-verse together.

Steve reached up into the closet. Tony had asked him to grab an extra blanket, and he knew Tony stored them on the top shelf. He was on the tips of his toes, feeling around blindly, when his hand hit a soft, lycra fabric and hard plastic. As Steve moved it, a familiar blue light flickered on the ceiling. Steve pulled it down from the closet, blanket momentarily forgotten. 

In his hand was familiar Iron Man red and gold, but the costume was anything but familiar. It was a top--a bikini or some sort of lingerie--and front and center a was faux arc reactor. 

A half-forgotten memory of Clint bringing up the Ironettes rose to the surface. At the time, Steve had imagined a risque dress, something like the USO girls, but this was barely any fabric at all. He reached up again, rummaging for the second half of the costume.

With both halves in hand, a plan formed in his mind. He pulled gently at the fabric, testing its strength, its ability to stretch. It would be a tight fit but maybe…

Steve poked his head into their bedroom to make sure Tony hadn't come looking for him. He could hear him still in the lounge, muttering at the TV while he waited for Steve to bring back a blanket. He’d return with the blanket...and maybe something extra. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, he toed off his socks and pushed down Tony’s sweatpants that he had commandeered that morning. He'd never put on a shirt. It was a rare, lazy morning, full of indulgence, and Steve loved surprising Tony.

The costume’s top tied around the front, with the laces tucking away behind the arc reactor. Untied, the arc reactor attached to one side. Steve took a deep breath and pulled his arm through the sleeve, grateful for the fabric’s give. He brought the other side around his back and stretched the fabric until he could slide his arm through. He left the ends loose, shifting his focus to the bottoms. They slid easily up until about halfway over his thigh, but by pulling the seams he got enough space to shimmy them on. They were tight, but he had a feeling Tony wouldn’t be complaining. He wouldn’t be able to pull the top as tightly closed as the Ironette dancers, but he would be able to tie it closed enough. 

He’d been avoiding the mirror in his periphery, but now he needed it to help him finish tying the top. Steve watched his reflection lick his lips and press them together as he glanced down at his body. The bottoms gripped his package tight, now half-hard because he knew how much Tony was going to love it. The bikini waistband cut along his hip bone and a trail of wispy blond hair led to his belly button. He ran a hand up his chest and grabbed hold of the ends of the string that would keep the ensemble together. 

Steve looped the string through the holes on either side of the fabric and pulled. He wasn’t going to get it as closed as the Ironettes, but the Iron Man red top covered his pecs, glimpses of his nipples poking through the fabric and the glowing arc reactor shining in the mirror. Steve ran a hand through his hair and spun half around to get a look at how the bottoms were fitting. They barely covered the curve of his ass. Excitement shot through him. He wanted to see Tony. Even more, he wanted Tony to see him.

He shoved the blanket Tony had sent him to find under his arm and walked back to the living room. From the doorway, he could see that Tony was paying more attention to his phone than his surroundings, and Steve was able to make it quietly to the other side of the coffee table before Tony looked up. His gaze hit Steve’s thighs and he dropped his phone to the sofa. Steve caught his jaw dropping, but Tony recovered quickly with a smirk, draping his arms over the back of the couch as he sat back and took Steve in. “Love the blanket.” 

Steve felt a blush spread across his cheek but the delight he saw in Tony’s eyes emboldened him. He tossed the blanket into Tony’s lap and put his hands on his hips. “Thought you would.”

“Where did you even--”

“You don’t remember throwing it up there?”

“You’re assuming  _ I’m _ the one who threw it there.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Regardless, I’m glad you found it.”

“Yeah?” Steve grabbed the arc reactor and titled it so the light flashed on Tony’s cheek. “I hoped you’d be.” He spun around so that Tony could see the rest.

“Oh,” Tony said. “Doing a dance?” 

Steve laughed, looking at Tony from over his shoulder. “Want me to?” Steve spread his legs apart a bit and bent at the waist, still facing away. He shook his hips back and forth then turned back to look at Tony. “Like that?” he asked, even though he knew that was exactly what Tony wanted. 

“Tease,” Tony said through his smirk. “Do you want me to throw you over my leg and spank you until your ass matches the color of that costume?”

“...No?” Steve replied, chuckling. “I mean..”

“Dance, Steve.” It was an order and even though half the time Steve felt like he had two left feet, he followed it. Swaying his hip one way and then another, Steve started to move. He startled when Tony snapped his fingers, but then JARVIS started to play a slow, sensual melody. Steve followed it, spinning back around and running his hands over his skin. 

“Like this?” he asked over his shoulder. 

“Perfect.” Tony sat back, arms over the couch and watched. Steve felt the heat of Tony’s gaze, let it soak into his skin and warm him with arousal. Tony loved to look at him, no matter what he was doing or wearing, but to know that he was here, putting on a show just for Tony, it lit a fire in him, one with flames that only Tony could control. 

The tempo of the music stayed slow, sensual, and Steve kept his hips swaying as he pulled the strings of the top even tighter so his pecs squeezed together.

“Fuck,” Tony hissed. “So hot. Get your nipples hard for me, I want to see them--Yes, just like that.”

The praise thrilled Steve, like it always did, made him braver, bolder. “I know what you like, Tony. You make sure of it with every sweet kiss and new toy, every time you spank me or tie me up. I know how to be your good boy.” He dropped low and spread his knees, just how the original Ironnettes probably danced, but he knew Tony wouldn’t even make the connection because he was too focused on the way Steve’s cock pressed against the tight, stretchy fabric. 

“Come here,” Tony whispered, voice rich and warm after Steve stood up and spun around a few times. “Climb on my lap so I can get my mouth on those tits of yours.”

Steve wanted to scramble onto Tony’s open lap but he took his time, swayed closer with the music, slid his thighs along Tony’s so he was bracketing him and moaning at the press of his hard cock against Steve’s, proof of how much he liked Steve’s dance. 

“My beautiful--” Tony placed a kiss on his neck, “devious,” bit his chest, “creative,” licked at his nipple through the top, “love.” Tony let his mouth roam wild, sucking at him through the fabric. He caught the strings between his teeth, but he didn’t loosen them, only let them go to hit Steve’s chest with a satisfying  _ snap! _ “You always look fantastic in red and gold, but I like that this one comes with a flashlight.”

Steve laughed, winded and wild, and Tony’s hands ran up and down his thighs, pressing into the muscle and leaving pleasure in his wake. “Didn’t you design it?”

“Maybe. Probably not. Can’t remember, but right now I really don’t care.” His hand landed on Steve’s cock, sure and determined. “All I want right now is to make you come in those spectacularly tiny bottoms while I kiss and bite and suck at your fantastic tits. What did I say, Steve, all that time ago, about things that I want when it comes to you?”

Steve breathed out, falling into the pleasure of the present, while at the same time losing himself into the memory of every time Tony got what he wanted. It didn’t matter if they were at a park or the opera, if they were on stage or across the world from one another. Steve loved nothing more than Tony watching him, kissing him. He loved giving Tony everything he ever wanted. 

“You get them.”


End file.
